


Feel The Rhythm of Your Heart and Hips

by gayunsolved



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Based on part of the Sheriff of Nottingham Let's Roll, Dirty Talk, M/M, No one writes about my boys, Rare Pairings, Riding, Saying I love you while fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayunsolved/pseuds/gayunsolved
Summary: It started innocently enough.Or, a Let's Roll got something in Alfredo's mind rolling very quickly.





	Feel The Rhythm of Your Heart and Hips

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolute filthy hot garbage, but no one writes Alfreyco so I had to. I would go so far down with this ship. Inspired by Alfredo saying "I was displaying dominance on another dude by riding him" in the Sheriff of Nottingham Let's Roll. 
> 
> Title from Guillotine by Jon Bellion.

“Let me ride you.”

 

Trevor moved his headphones off one ear to make sure he wasn’t hearing things. “Sorry?”

 

“Let me ride you,” Alfredo repeated, his expression remaining stoic. He didn’t break even as Trevor nearly choked on his own tongue.

 

“ _What_?”

 

“Do I have to repeat myself again?”

 

“Alfredo,” Trevor gasped, still coughing from the shock. “We need to talk but for fuck’s sake, _not here_.”

 

—

 

“Would you like to explain to me why you came to me in the middle of editing to ask to–to _ride me_?” Trevor sounded incredulous and if for a moment Alfredo actually felt guilty, it didn’t show on his face.

 

“Because I want to ride you,” Alfredo stated, as if it was an obvious answer. He was sitting on top of one of the picnic tables outside of the office, looking almost bored with Trevor’s questioning. “Am I not allowed to want that or something?”

 

“I–I mean–yeah, that’s _fine_ , I just–Jesus, Alfredo, don’t spring shit on me like that, okay?”

 

“Sorry.” He shrugged. “I was just looking over the Sheriff of Nottingham footage and it came up. And–”

 

“And you want to ride me.” Trevor still looked almost dumbfounded. “You’d like that?”

 

“Yeah. I’d love to grip your shoulders and clench around you and–”

 

“Alfredo!” Trevor scolded. “Not at work, jeez.” He was betrayed by his own body, though, as he started to feel familiar heat in his stomach and groin. “Can we talk over, uh, over dinner or something?”

 

“You asking me on a date, Collins?” Alfredo teased, smirking like he did when he was getting what he wanted.

 

“I’m asking you to shut your mouth or I’m breaking up with you,” Trevor shot back, playing the same game and knowing that he would win.

 

—

 

“So, let me get this right,” Trevor started around a mouthful of cheese and tomato sauce. The two were sprawled on Alfredo’s couch, rapidly working their way through a large pizza. “You made a joke about riding someone in a fucking _Let’s Roll_ and it got you horny?”

 

“I mean, yeah,” Alfredo replied, taking a bite of pizza. “S’that a bad thing?”

 

“No. And don’t get me wrong, I would love for you to ride me, holy shit, you just can’t bring that up in the _office_.”

 

“Gavin and Ryan are always doing shit like that,” Alfredo protested, sounding genuinely hurt. “I wanna be a good couple like that...”

 

Trevor chuckled. “We are a good couple, Fredo. Just because Michael doesn’t constantly tell us to get a room doesn’t mean we’re not a good couple. Okay?”

 

“Okay, okay. Now, can I ride you or not?”

 

—

 

Trevor swore he would never forget the image before him as long as he lived. Alfredo was laid out lazily on the bed, his head thrown back to show a tan column of throat already marked by a greedy mouth, his legs seeming miles long as they were spread tantalizingly over the duvet. He had one hand braced against the bed and three fingers of the other were stretching himself almost painfully slowly. It was as if he was putting on a show for Trevor, and he certainly had the audience enraptured.

 

“O-oh,” Alfredo sighed. “Oh _shit_ , oh fuck. Trevor, I–hhngh, oh god–I, uh, think I’m ready now.”

 

It was several seconds before Trevor’s mind and mouth could align, what with the arousal that coursed hot through his veins. “Come on, then, baby.” He motioned to his own lap, his cock resting heavy against his stomach, so far untouched as he had been too enthralled by Alfredo’s body to tend to his own. “If you want control, come take it, angel.”

 

Alfredo, with hooded eyes and a soft smile, took his sweet time drawing his fingers from himself, his knuckles still catching on his rim despite the preparation. He made a show of wiping his hand on the towel Trevor had set on the bedside table, before flipping onto his hands and knees and crawling into Trevor’s lap, leaning in for a sweet kiss that Trevor immediately turned bruising, letting his desperation get the best of him.

 

“I thought you were givin’ me control,” Alfredo gasped as they separated for air.

 

“Couldn’t resist, sorry. You just look so good, Fredo.”

 

“Trevor.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too. And Fredo?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Ride me.”

 

Alfredo grinned, brought back to the sinful idea that had started the whole thing. Leaving a kiss just to the left of Trevor’s mouth, he shifted to line the swollen head of Trevor’s cock up to his stretched hole, not even giving a second’s warning to Trevor before sinking down in one fluid movement. The sudden fullness forced a gasp out of him. It wasn’t the first time he had taken Trevor, but the sensation still felt so new and mind-shattering, and he was out of breath just from the one movement. It was several seconds before Alfredo sought leverage on the bed in order to pull himself up and drop down again, this time resulting in a low groan from Trevor as he savored the pull of Alfredo’s muscles around his cock. He would never get used to how tight and hot Alfredo was, the way he clenched when he was desperate, the noises he made when he was stuffed full.

 

“Holy fuck,” Alfredo moaned, resting his forehead on Trevor’s shoulder. “You’re so big, I...I’ve never been so _full_ , holy– _oh_ –holy shit.” He tensed his thighs, adjusting himself again so that the next time he lifted himself, Trevor would hit his prostate straight on. When he did bounce again, he let out a strangled cry. “Oh, _fuck!_ ”

 

“Does that feel good, baby?” Trevor was already breathless, the pure heat of Alfredo washing over him, making him sweat and tremble with pleasure. “Tell me, baby. Do you like riding me?”

 

“Yes, oh Jesus, _yes._ Can’t believe I did-didn’t do this before,” Alfredo panted, continuing to bounce on Trevor’s lap. He knew his thighs would be infinitely sore, but it was so worth it. He could feel himself teetering on the edge of orgasm even when he lifted himself up, letting Trevor’s cock all but slip from him. He lingered for a moment, his body poised with Trevor’s tip barely inside him, and it seemed to be a second too long. Trevor, unable to resist, pulled Alfredo all the way off, and pushed him down on the bed, pinning his shoulders and stealing a quick, harsh kiss.

 

“Trevor–”

 

“Be quiet, slut.” Alfredo’s face froze, his eyes wide. “Shit, I…” Trevor started. “It just came out, I didn’t mean it…”

 

“Holy _shit_.”

 

“Fredo I’m so sorry–”

 

“No, I like that. Like, I...really like that.”

 

“God, I was so worried...I didn’t wanna ruin…”

 

“You didn’t ruin anything, Trevor.” Alfredo’s eyes were kind as he looked up at the man on top of him. “But I would appreciate if you’d get back inside of me.”

 

“Slut,” Trevor cooed, affectionate with a tinge of cruelty. He took the cue, though, lining himself back up and slamming into Alfredo, abandoning all gentleness. Alfredo cried out, but Trevor quickly swallowed the sound as he kissed him again, this time a sweet touch contrasting the harsh thrusts of his hips. Alfredo’s lips tasted salty as tears streamed down his face from the overwhelming pleasure. As nice as riding Trevor had been, Alfredo couldn’t help but bask in the feeling of Trevor gliding smoothly in and out of him, the way he felt so full that it bordered on too much. Trevor was nailing his prostate with every thrust and the white hot feeling of pleasure had flooded his senses, leaving him panting and sobbing with each glorious breath. Trevor, mesmerized by Alfredo’s reactions and the way his muscles tried to keep him from pulling away, was startled as orgasm hit him. He stilled, buried in Alfredo, and let the waves of pleasure dull everything. Alfredo followed suit nearly immediately, reveling in the wet heat he was left with. The two stayed put for several moments, Trevor barely holding himself up on his forearms while Alfredo wiped tears and sweat from his face. Trevor was the first to regain movement, ever so gently pulling out, admiring the slow leak of cum from inside Alfredo. He reached over to the towel on the bedside table, wiping Alfredo down with gentle patience. He smiled at Alfredo’s blissed out expression.

 

“Hey,” Alfredo mumbled, eyes closed. He was still a touch out of breath.

 

“Hey,” Trevor replied sweetly. “Was it worth it?”

 

“Yeah. I think I win this round.”

 

“You know I won that Let’s Roll.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Maybe I’m just claiming you as my prize.”

 

Alfredo snorted. “Don’t tell Michael.”

 

“Don’t worry, the Sheriff doesn’t kiss and tell.”


End file.
